Recently, it was reported that puffed starch material has the potential to act as carriers for the retention and absorption of liquids such as water or flavors.
Journal of Cereal Science 43 (2006) 47-56 describes the effect of puffing on ultrastructure and physical characteristics of cereal grains and flours and describes the use in food to prevent water migration.
GB 821,761 relates to the production of a precooked edible granular meal-like or floury type product from certain cereal grains namely maize, wheat, rice, oats, barley, kaffir corn and munga and provides a process for it. Cereal grains are subjected for pre-cooking to a form of puffing. It is observed that the thus obtained product has a quite exceptional moisture absorption.
EP 0657102 describes popcorn to be used as water binding material in food applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,281 and EP 0217368 describe a method and composition for producing flavoured or flavour impregnated pop corn.
Although there are various starch-based materials available in the art, which are used as carriers or encapsulating materials for liquids, solids and volatile substances, there is still a need in the industry for an additional starch containing powder having a high loading capacity for non-aqueous liquid components, which can be prepared in a simple and cost-efficient manner.